Shadow Game
by YamiSennen879
Summary: Raven is an average teen with a dark secret. For in her dreams, she is stalked by an unseen evil that seeks to destroy her and the spirit of her millennium pendant. But when she meets young Yugi Muto during the Battle City tournament, she feels an odd strong pull towards him and his millennium puzzle. Could it be just coincidence? Or could it be that their destinies intertwined?
1. Chapter 1 - New Home

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own my characters that I have created for the story line. Any songs or other anime characters or shows that may have short appearances in this fan fiction I also do not own!

WARNING: This fan fiction may at any time contain a lemon in a chapter! If you don't like, then don't read! Also, there will be fight scenes and foul language in this fan fiction! I don't want to offend anyone so please if you don't like then don't read!

WARNING #2: This is a NON-YAOI FAN-FICTION! If you don't like then please don't read!

Me: I have had this idea in my head for some time. I'm glad that I'm finally able to write it.

Yami: Yeah after I nagged you about it for months on end. *smirks*

Me: *glares at him* ya, ya rub it in! Ya big jerk!

Yami: *laughs* You know you love me!

Me: *mumbles* Unfortunately…

Yami: *smiles, nodding in agreement, then realizing what I said turns and glares at me* Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Me: *smiles evilly* Read and Review please!

_**Chapter 1 - New Home**_

The plane shook violently causing the a young woman to wake with a start. "What the f...?" She began as she looked around quickly.

Either she was the only one who felt the violent jerk or she was hallucinating, for as she gazed into the faces of the other passengers and saw that none were alarmed as she had been. Taking a deep breath in, she relaxed a little as the plane hit another small wave of turbulence causing her to grip the arms rests tightly once again. _'I hate flying, I really do. Wait a minute...I'm flying?'_

The girls heart began to race again as she frantically looked around, but once her light emerald eyes landed on her ticket tucked in the back of the seat in the compartment in front of her. _'Oh yeah! That's right, now I remember.'_

She had completely forgotten she was on her way to Domino City, Japan for the Study Abroad program that was run by her local university. She and her best friend signed up for the program the previous semester, and they were now on their way after months of anticipation and excitement. It shouldn't be much longer now, they would be landing soon.

Stretching out the kink in her neck she glanced around again, her eyes coming to rest on her best friend, Wiffle, who was bent over her graphic tablet. Focused intensely on the picture she was drawing. The young woman chuckled lightly _'I totally forgot she brought that. Ever since I got that for her she hasn't been able to put it down. Then again, she's been dying to have it ever since I met her.'_

Feeling her friends eyes on her, Wiffle looked over at her friend. "Damnet Raven!" She said, obvious frustration in her voice.

Raven blinked and stared, a look of confusion on her face. Wiffle began to laugh, "You moved!" She exclaimed, angleing the tablet and showing Raven that she had been drawing her while she sleeping; it wasn't quite done but it was pretty close.

"Wow Wiffle, that's really good." Raven said, a twinge of jealousy in her tone.

"Thank you!" Wiffle smiled. She turned to her friend, "Oh and are you ok?" She asked, a look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes why?" Raven asked, slightly confused.

"Because you slept most of the way, but you weren't exactly peaceful."

"Yeah didn't get much sleep last night due to excitment, you know. But what do you mean I wasn't exactly peaceful?" Raven asked, a hint of concern no in her tone. Had she done something weird while she was asleep?

"Yeah I know what you mean, but you couldn't relax. You kept moving and grunting almost as if you were in pain or something. You were like that for about an hour then you finally calmed down. I was starting to worry you were having one of those night terrors again." Wiffle said quietly in hopes the other passengers weren't listening.

"Well...that is weird. I'm fine hun I promise." Raven assured her friend with a soft smile.

"You sure? You know if you need to talk I'm always here for you right? Wiffle asked, arcing a brow.

"Yes I'm sure and I know hun. That's why we're best friends." Raven assured her again, nudging her.

"Ok." Wiffle wasn't completely convinced that her friend was fine. Ever since she had gone on that trip to Egypt with her family, Raven hasn't been the same. Even more so after she started wearing that necklace. To her, Raven always seemed deep in thought and not like she normally was either. It almost seemed Raven was looking off into a far distant space, almost as if her mind left her body for a moment. Then she'd return and act as if nothing had happened. It was beginning to give Wiffle concern for her friend.

Raven noticed Wiffle's eyes hadn't left her face. "Would you like me to go back to sleep so you can finish your picture? She asked, raising a brow teasingly.

"No that's fine, I have the basic outline so I can finish it from here." Wiffle replied.

Raven giggled and nodded as her friend turned back to her tablet and started working on the drawing again. She knew that Wiffle only had her best interests at heart. But it was hard to share the secrets she had been hiding. But Wiffle was right about one thing for sure. Ever since that trip to Egypt, Raven's life hasn't been the same. Her whole world was flipped upside down in the blink of an eye after she had wandered into a vacant tomb located deep within Egypt's fabled "Valley of the Kings" and found the golden pendant that now hung around her neck. If only she could tell Wiffle. But she felt if she told anyone that they would consider her crazy and throw her in the loony bin. Feeling alone she curled up into a ball in her seat and stared out the window, lost deep in thought.

_~ 3 Hours Later ~_

The plane touched down gently on the air stip and pulled up to dock at an entry/exit point so it's passangers could exit. Raven and Wiffle grabbed their bags from the over head compartments and followed the crowd of people through the narrow isle and out the door. Navigating their way through the security bay, the soon reached the large conveor belt and retreived the remainder of their luggage before heading out to the pick-up area for taxi's and buses. Signaling for what seemed like forever, they finally snagged a taxi and loaded their things into the trunk. Giggling and chatting excitedly, the clambered into the back seat as the handed the driver a paper with directions and an address to their desired destination and were soon were on their way to their temporary home with their new family, The Grangers.

The two teens gocked out the windows at the many signs, lights, shops, and things that passed by as the cab driver navigated through the busy streets. They tried to take in everything that they saw for they knew that later in the week, they would have to drive through these streets to get to the college and their job sites that were assigned to them before they arrived by the board hosting their Study Abroad. Soon, they arrived at their destination.

Climbing out of the back seat, Raven pulled out her wallet from her purse and handed the driver the amount of money that was accumulated on the drive her. Smiling and bowing in respect, she thanked the driver for getting them there safely then stood and joined her friend in the back by the the trunk.

Having heard the cab pull into the drive at the front of the house, Mr. Granger got up from his chair and wandered to the porch and was waiting outside. Raven and Wiffle unloaded their bags from the cab's trunk, signaled the driver that he was good to go, and slowly made their way up the walk. Now getting a good look at Mr. Granger, Wiffle noticed he was much older than she had expected. "Man, check it out. We're going to be living with gramps over there." Wiffle joked.

Raven muffled a laugh, she didn't want their host to think that they didn't take their Study Abroad program very seriously. Once they had come to stand in front of the old man, they both bowed, smiled and said "Hello!"

"Hello to you young ladies!" Mr. Granger said, bowing back, "You gals ready for some learning?"

Stifling another laugh, the girls nodded in reply. "Grandpa, don't hasle them." Came a voice from inside the house.

"What you saying Tyson? I've only just greeted them. No needs to get your panties all in a wad." Mr. Granger said disgruntled.

"GRANDPA! What did I say about using that line? The voice that Mr. Granger called Tyson yelled back.

"Well if you don't like the way I'm doing it then get out here and greet these lovely young ladies yourself!" Mr. Granger hollered, clearly irritated.

After a moment, a young boy with blue hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail, blue jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt, who not much younger than the two girls; appeared from behind their host. "Hi there! I'm Tyson, sorry about my grandpa sometimes when he's digging a hole he needs to learn to stop digging." He said chuckling.

Raven and Wiffle giggled. "Nice to meet you Tyson." They said together.

"Here let me show you to your rooms. I'm kinda excited that some new kids are living with us, maybe it'll keep my grandpa off my back for a change." Tyson said as he motioned for them to follow him and stepped inside the house.

Both girls grabbed their bags, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Granger. See you later." They said as they bowed again, then hurried off to follow Tyson.

"It was nice meeting you girls too. I'll catch ya later." He called after them as they walked away down the hall.

"So what are you guys studying?" Tyson asked curiously as he lead them through the house.

"I'm studying to be an Archeologist but double majoring in Historical Studies." Raven replied, smiling lightly.

"I'm undecided right now, so I'm just focusing on my general studies." Wiffle said with a shrug.

Tyson laughed as he listened to them. "Well, I may be coming to you girls to help me with my homework every now and then, since I seem to forget to do it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Reaching the end of the hall, Tyson turned around and motioned to the two available rooms. "Well here we are. I'll leave you girls to unpack." And with that he walked between Raven and Wiffle, back down the hall and out of sight. Smiling eargly, both girls turned and grasped the handles of the doors opposite each other and turned them then stepped into their new home for the time they were going to be there..

Glancing around her room, Raven noticed little touches the two men must have thought of to help make the girls feel more at home. Random American made movies were stacked on top of what looked like a 1980's television, a DVD player and a cable box sat on the shelf below. A matching closet and dresser set stood on the adjacent wall from the TV stand. A desk stood in the corner of the room, waiting for study time, and a twin bed lay below the window that overlooked the garden.

She felt at peace in this room, the soft glow of the sun shining through the sheer curtain illuminated the room showing it's years. The sound of running water of the pond outside also gave a rather tranquil vibe. She continued to look around as she walked further inside and placed her bags at the foot of the bed. Sighing heavily as she sat on the bed, she grasped the pendant around her neck and gazed out the window. _'Ive been waiting for this all semester. I should be excited like Wiffle is, but for some reason I'm not. The dread in my heart keeps growing. What if I can't help her? What if I don't find hiim in time? The very thought scares me so."_

She leaned slightly to the left, just enough so she could glanced across the hall and look into Wiffle's room. Catching quick glimpses of Wiffle as she bustled about the room, eagrly unpacking all her things from her suite case and figuring out spaces to put them. Raven laughed lightly. _"At least one of us is enjoying herself."_

Sighing again, she stood slowly, then reached for her own bags. Unzipping the zippers, she began the process of unpacking and moving in. Figuring out an orderly way to organize the room while putting things away came easily, for she hated a cluttered mess. Ensuring that everything had a place, she didn't want to lose anything.

The last item to be unpacked was a small black velvet box. A soft smiling curving her lips, she sat slowly on her bed as she opened the lid. Inside this box was her most prized possessions (besides her Egyptian pendant), her duel monsters cards. These cards meant everything to her. They offered her comfort when she felt alone, and they remained loyal to her no matter how crazy she may seem. As she flipped through the various magic, trap, and monster cards she came upon her favorite, _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_. This card has pulled her out of some pretty tight duels, and has always been her loyal friend. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held the card close to her heart. _'If only you were real. I could talk to you, you must know what I'm going through.'_

Raven's heart felt heavy. But why? She was never this depressed! Why now was she suddenly feeling this way. This wasn't like to shake the feeling, she placed him back inside the box with the other cards and placed the small box on the bed side table next to the black L.E. clock. Just then, Wiffle popped into the room and sat on the bed next to Raven "So I'm all unpacked. How're you doing?" She asked as she looked around.

Raven sighed and looked down, playing with her hands in her lap "I'm all done."

Wiffle looked at her, "You alright? You seem down."

"I'm fine. Just a little jet lagged." Raven said, looking up through her lashes and giving a weak smile.

"Yeah I hear ya on that. Maybe we should get some shut eye and we can go exploring this town tomorrow. What do you say?" Wiffle asked, nudging her friend lightly with her shoulder.

Raven smiled, Wiffle always knew how to cheer her up, "That sounds like a good idea to me. What time should we wake up tomorrow. After all, you are always the best at planning out a day." She joked as she nudged back.

"Hmm..." Wiffle thought for a moment, "I don't know about you but I don't plan on waking up till eleven or noon. After that we'll just have to go from there."

Raven chuckled "Alright sounds good."

Wiffle stood and walked to the door. Turning, she grasped the door handle and looked at Raven "Good night hun. See you in the morning."

"Good night." Raven said, attempting another smile as Wiffle shut the door behind her.

Standing slowly, Raven crossed the room to her dresser and pulled out a pair of soft, onyx black pajama pants and a white tank top the quickly changed out of her street clothes. Once done, she turned and flicked the switch, turning out the light, then crossed the now darkened room and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over her and snuggled down in. Before she closed her eyes she looked out the window up to the stary night sky, wondering about the adventure her and Wiffle would go on together. After all, Domino City was such a big place there was bound to be endless possibilities.

Sighing she rolled over and felt a small thud next to her on the side of the bed. Looking down, she saw her Egyptian pendant next to her. She reached up with her left hand and began to trace the piercing eye on the front and began to drift off, unknowing of the secrets that lied deep within it's ancient past.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters! I only own my characters that I have created for the story line. Any songs or other anime characters or show's that may have camio appearances in this fan fiction I also do not own!

WARNING: There will be fight scenes and foul language in this fan fiction! I don't want to offend anyone so please if you don't like then don't read! Also, this chapter has a scene that is not for those who are hemophobic (afraid of blood). For it is mentioned a lot in the first part of this chapter. So please don't read if you are, I don't want to cause anyone to have real nightmares or become sick to their stomach.

WARNING #2: This is a NON-YAOI FAN FICTION! Don't like the don't read!

NOTE: I would like to thank my roommate Tenaka for helping inspire me to continue writing this story. Your ideas and input are a great help! I 3's you tonz roomie!

Yami: I actually like this story.

Me: You do?

Yami: Yeah because it's different from the other one's that you've written so far.

Me: Well I felt in the mood to write a non-yaoi story.

Yami: Do you think they'll like it?

Me: -shrugs- I hope so.

Yami: I'm sure they will *hugs me*

Me: Thanks Yami.

Yami: Read and Review!

Me: Please! :D

_CHAPTER 2 - Nightmare_

Raven was woken gently as a pair of soft lips left a light kiss on her forhead. As her emerald eyes fluttered open, she could see a faint outline of a dark figure leaning over the bed just above her. Sleepily, she reached up with one of her hands and rubbed her eyes, wondering who it was when standing beside the bed. That is, till she suddenly realized, _'Wait...no one was in my room with me last night.'_ She thought as her memory came back to her.

Startled, her eyes widened as she sat bolt upright in fear and the figure faded away, till eventually he disappeared from sight. "Who's there?" She called, frantically looking around the room.

Realizing she was alone, she looked around the room to find herself laying in a bed, but not the small twin that she knew she had fallen asleep in that night. Slowly, she climbed out and her foot touched something rough. _'Wait a minute.'_ She thought.

She jumped, pulling her leg back up and close into her chest as she looked down in shock, it wasn't hard wood floors she was staring at. Cautiously, Raven placed her feet gently on the cold stone and stood slowly. Becoming rigid as she felt soft fabric cascade down her legs, she reached down carefully and placed a hand on her abdomen, freezing more when her hand rested on the damp fabric. Trembling, she brought her hands up to her face, seeing a deep crimson liquid staining her hands. As she examined it closely her eyes widened in horror, recognizing the smell of salt and rust. "It's blood!"

As she continued to stare at her hands, she noticed out of peripheral vision that the neutral tan color of the room was changing. Looking up slowly, she saw that every wall in the room was trickling with dark blood. Soon the smell overwhelmed her, making her feel sick to her stomach and she collapsed, one of her hands catching on the bed. But, just as fast as it had come, the blood disappeared, the walls returning to their natural color. Cautiously she pushed up and stood shakily, she thought _'Ok...that happened.'_

Just then she noticed a window across the room from where she stood. Slowly, carefully, she proceeded towards it unsure what to expect after the last thing she'd seen. Coming within inches of it, red hot fire burst through the opening causing her to stumble back towards the bed. Instinctively, she covered her face and crouched, curling into a ball, sheilding herself from the flame. She could feel the intensity of the heat against her skin as it threatened to burn her alive. Letting out a short, fearful cry, it left as quickly as it had came.

Shaking violently, she peeked through her fingers and glanced around. There was no fire in sight. Had she imagined the whole thing? If so it was very believable. Standing slowly still trembling uncontrollably, she staggard over to the window again. But before she could reach it, the earth beneath her began to quake, the walls started crumbling down around her. _"What in Ra's name is going on?!"_ She thought in alarm.

It was then that she noticed a large mirror to her left. Turning slowly to face the mirror, the entire room around her went black. The bed, the curtains, the stone, all of it disappeared except for the large, solitary mirror. Unsure of what to do, she moved closer to it as her elmerald eyes looked down. The dress she wore was a bright, ivory white and lightly trimmed with brilliant gold. Examining her reflection further, she saw that her wrists bore simple golden bracelets, from her ears hung intricate gold earrings and when her eye's met those in her reflection, she cried and out and jumped back startled. For the person who stared back in the glass was not herself, but another woman entirely. Regaining control, she took a deep breath and chanced another look. With a trembling hand, she reached out towards the mirror and placed her hand against the cold glass.

At that moment, images began to tumble quickly through Raven's mind: blood and fire, the smell of smoke, and crumbling stone walls.

_Blood_

_Fire_

_Stone_

The pictures flashed rapidly through her mind and her head began to throb. Wincing in pain, Raven placed her free hand on her forehead, squeezing lightly trying to steady it.

_Blood_

_Fire_

_Stone_

Just as she felt her legs tremble, threatening to give out from under her, the images stopped. Stumbling and feeling light headed, Raven looked up into the mirror. What she saw struck fear deep into her heart, causing her to freeze where she stood. A dark shadow had creeped up from the floor and was overtaking her body. Wanting to know if what she was seeing was real, Raven looked down at her feet, but only to have her heart stop when there was no shadow to be seen by the naked eye. Fear overwhelming her, she looked up franticly and watched as the shadow neared her throat and slowly shifted into the form of a hand. It's long clawed fingers began to slowly clasp tightly around her throat. Unable to breathe, Raven began to struggle. Attempting to fight back, her eyes widened in fear, she couldn't move her legs or her arms. They were frozen in place by the shadow that was now attempting to kill her. Panicing, she looked into the eyes fearful, tear filled eyes of her reflection.

It was then that Raven realized this wasn't her dream.

Suddenly, Raven was cast back violently. Landing hard on the floor, she groaned and rubbed her head as she stood slowly. She winced again, she looked down and gwaked at what she saw. Her clothes had returned to the baggy sweat pants and tight tank top she had fallen asleep in. Her shoulder length, deep onyx black hair was pulled back into the lose ponytail that she almost always had it in. Just then she heard a gasp behind her, causing her to freeze again. Knowing that she had to see what it was, she turned slowly. Her eyes widened in horror as fear consumed her again at the sight before her. A beautiful woman, not much older than her, dressed as she had once been when the dream had started, was being consumed by the darkness. _'What is going on? Why am I seeing all of this? Who is she?'_ Raven thought as she watched as the woman struggled for air. It was then that she noticed it.

Raven could feel her fear.

She had to help her, but how? How could she fight something that was made of darkness? As if sensing her inner turmoil, the shadow hand tightened it's grip on the woman, suffocating her more. Making her decision that she had to try and help, Raven tried to run to her but realized, she couldn't move. Looking down she saw that she too was tangled in the shadow that had now consumed the entire room. She struggled, but couldn't break free. Looking up quickly, she saw the emence fear in the womans eyes as the darkness consumed more of her body. Raven fought harder. "NO! LET HER GO!" She screamed into the darkness.

But the darkness didn't subside, soon engulfing the woman completely and was soon at her throat. Raven screamed louder. "NO! PLEASE! LET HER GO!"

_~Meanwhile~_

Wiffle woke with a start, hearing her friends shrieking screams from the other room. Instantly, she threw off the covers and bolted out of bed, quickly crossing the few feet that separated their rooms. Throwing the door to Raven's room open, Wiffle saw as her friend thrashed about as if she was fighting off an invisible foe, screaming for someone to be let go. Quickly, she crossed the room to the bed,"Raven," Wiffle said, gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Raven wake up!"

Raven's screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "I failed you." She cried. "Oh Ra."

Wiffle shifted her wieght and sat on the bed as she helped her friend sit up, wrapping a supportive arm around her so she wouldn't fall. "Raven, wake up! It's just a bad dream, remember? Wake up!" She said paniced.

Gasping, Raven woke suddenly. Strands of her long, dark hair sticking to her forehead. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she looked at Wiffle, "Wha...what happened?" She asked as she looked around frantically.

"You were having another night terror." Wiffle said, as she unwound her arm from around Raven and curled into a ball at the end of the bed.

"I...I...I was?" Raven asked, looking into her friends scared eyes.

Wiffle only nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry Wiffle." Raven said as she looked down, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Are you ok?" Wiffle asked finally.

Raven nodded, tilting her head. "Yes?"

"Well, ever since that trip to Egypt you haven't been yourself." Wiffle said as she looked down at the comforter, hoping that confront her friend wouldn't cause them to fight.

Raven looked at her friend confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't happy-go-lucky like you used to be. You always seem down about something, or like you're lost in thought. Sometimes, you zone out for hours on end and when you come back you act like everything's fine. Raven I'm scared for you and I don't know why! You need to give me some answers! What's going on?" Wiffle demanded as she looked up, her brown eyes intense.

Raven stared at her friend, she didn't want to tell her about the dream. She didn't know how. In what way could she explain having a dream about a mysterious figure, a woman she doesn't even know, and a shadow that stalked this woman in the dark and somehow feeling that it was her destiny to help this woman without sounding crazy? Because that was just it, there wasn't one.

Realizing that Wiffle's eyes hadn't left her face Raven sighed, "I've...just been having a lot of nightmares lately."

"You wanna talk about it?" Wiffle asked, tilting her head.

"No. I'm ok." Raven said, mentally kicking herself as she looked down. She hated lieing to Wiffle.

"Raven! These nightmares aren't going to get better unless you talk to someone!" Wiffle exclaimed.

Raven's head snapped up and stared at her friend in shock, but then she finally nodded with a small smile curving her lips. Wiffle sighed "If you ever need to talk about these nightmares you come to me, ok?"

Raven nodded and smiled slightly. At least for now, she could keep most of her nightmares a secret until she was able to understand what they meant, until she found out who the woman she was dreaming about was.. Yawning and stretching, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table to check the time. It's digital face read that it was seven o' clock in the morning. Letting out a small sigh, she turned to her friend. "Well, given the time, do you want to go back to sleep or should we get up and get going for the day? After all, we have all of Domino to explore before classes start next week." She asked, arcing a brow teasingly. "I mean, I do recall that you said you didn't plan on waking up till noon."

Wiffle laughed and grinned back, "I'm all for getting ready. The sooner we start the better." She said as she bolted off to her room to change and get ready.

Shaking her head and smiling, Raven slipped out of bed and crossed the room to the wardrobe and dresser set then picked out an outfit for the day. Deciding on a pair of dark wash jeans, converse sneakers and studded belt, Raven layered a white tank top over a black one, and hung the golden Egyptain pendant around her neck. She pulled our her ponytail and ran a brush through her hair then pulled it back up into a lose ponytail again, her bangs falling down framing her face.

Once dressed, she turned and walked to the vanity and sat down. Grasping a small bag from beside the mirror, she pulled out her foundation, eye shadow, and black eyeliner then began applying them to her face. Finishing up, she sighed and looked out the window. Why did she have that dream? Was she starting to lose herself? And who was that dark figure she saw? Was all of this happening for a reason? Or was she just going crazy? Thinking about all of those options, none seemed appealing to find out.

Shaking her head and forcing the dream into the back of her mind, she looked at herself in the mirror and spoke aloud, "I'm going to have fun with my best buddy today! I'm not going to let a silly nightmare distract me from enjoying myself as we explore domino!"

Smirking triumphantly, she nodded at her reflection then stood and turned, crossing the room to the door. Just as she was about to step out into the hall, Raven stopped as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh wait, can't forget this." She said as she turned back and re-entered the room. Standing by her bedside table, she grabbed a small-gemstoned-golden ring that she had found on her trip in Egypt. Slipping it onto her finger, Raven took a deep breathe and headed out the door.

Finding Wiffle waiting for her outside, Raven smiled and stood beside her. "Ready to go?" Wiffle asked, who dressed in a light purple t-shirt with lighter dark wash jeans and sneakers. Her honey blonde hair tucked under a grey newsie-boy hat, various necklaces hanging from her neck.

Raven nodded and smiled. "Yep. Let's go."

Arm in arm the two best friends walked out the front gates of the Granger's house and onto the street, unknowning of the adventure that awaited them.


End file.
